Such a gas mask and breathing equipment has become known from European Patent Office Publication EP-PS 66,451.
In the prior-art gas mask and breathing equipment, the delivery output of the fan is limited to the extent necessary for breathing in order to save energy and to protect the filter by not delivering a needlessly large amount of air through it. The disadvantage of this prior-art gas mask and breathing equipment is the fact that not all the possibilities available for saving energy and protecting the filter are utilized.